


High On You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Grace Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood, pain, sex - Sam needs it all and he knows Lucifer is the only one who can give all of this to him. His Angel will make him scream and he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High On You

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, that's pretty much it. Enjoy.

Sam’s hearts beats in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he looks up at the angel towering above him. His arms are tied up against the metal head of the bed, the chains cutting into his wrists creating a constant and stinging pain. There is fear in his eyes, barely overshadowing the anticipation he feels. The few tears streaming down his cheeks help creating the perfect image that makes Lucifer growl when he leans down and licks the blood off Sam’s arms. He presses between Sam’s legs, forces them open and the human cries out in pain when Lucifer’s nails dig into his thighs, drawing blood. 

“That’s right, my little pet.” Lucifer groans into Sam’s ear, biting down on his earlobe. “Scream for me.”

“Fuck you!” Sam hisses and tries to turn his head away, earning a chuckle when he fails to move.

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck, but you, not myself.” Lucifer purrs and moves his hands. Crescent moon shaped imprints are left on Sam’s inner thighs and they won’t be the last marks he will get tonight. “You are mine, Sam. Better accept that now and make it easier for yourself.”

Sam pulls on the chains on his wrists, forcing his body to fight the weight on top of him with all the strength he can summon. There’s not much he can do though, when Lucifer presses him back down into the mattress all he can do is exhale and whimper.

“All those pretty sounds you make, my little pet…” Lucifer murmurs and traces his fingers along Sam’s neck, examining a good spot to sink his teeth into later. “Soon you will beg for me.”

“Fuck, Luci… stop being so goddamn _hot_ doing this!” Sam groans frustrated and pushes himself forward. Lucifer smirks when he crashes their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss.

His smirk has turned into a grin when Sam pulls back.

“Can’t help it when my baby boy looks so fucking good all tied up for me.”

“So, you wanna keep me playing the victim or…?” Sam teases Lucifer by bucking his hips up, coaxing a low moan from the other as he rolls his own against him.

“Fuck, not today!” Lucifer opens the chains around Sam’s hand as fast as never before, not without making sure to clean his human from all the blood when he’s done. Sam is too delicious to resist, _all_ of him. The hunter falls into a state of constant moaning when Lucifer’s spit tongue slides over the cuts on his skin and his lips start sucking.

“Damn, leave some of that eager for the good part, will you?” Sam teases. Lucifer grins and places a hard kiss on his wrist before sitting back down on Sam. The angel’s weight on his already half hard cock doesn’t help relaxing a bit, but that’s not really what he has in mind now anyways.

“I know what you want.” Lucifer smirks and lets his finger run over his own neck now. “It’s been a few days, right? You must be thirsty…”

“You bet I am.” Sam growls and pushes himself up with his elbows. His eyes are focused on Lucifer’s adams apple as he speaks and his mouth is dry already. He _really_ needs it right now. Even Sam can only contain himself for so long and with this heavenly nectar in mind it’s even harder.

“What does a good pet say?”

“Luci, please… no games now.” Sam whines when Lucifer crawls off him, an evil grin on his lips.

“Almost… but a good pet doesn’t give out orders.” Lucifer scolds him, licking a drop of blood from his finger.

“You’ll regret this.” Sam warns him, but Lucifer just laughs, enjoying himself way too much. Without another word Sam jumps forward, pinning the angel underneath him and holds him down with his hands. Lucifer could fight him back, but he loves seeing Sam so dominant sometimes.

“Not so wild, baby boy.” Lucifer smiles and frees one of his arms. “How do you want it? Slow or fast?”

“ _Fast_.” Sam growls and pushes Lucifer’s arm away. He’s aiming for his favorite spot and Lucifer willingly tilts his head when he sinks his teeth into his neck, a low moan escaping his lips when Sam’s lips close around his skin. Damn, he loves this feeling.

Sam savors the first blood that rushes into his mouth, grinding against Lucifer’s hard on as he does. This first moment is always the best; the one that makes his head spin and fuels his lust for more. Lucifer’s hands are on his hips now, fingers pressing into his flesh when Sam starts to suck as if his life depends on it. In a way, it does. He needs Lucifer’s blood more than he ever needed demon blood. The thick liquid flows down his throat and he feels how the need for it grows. Soon he’s in a state of constant grinding against his angel and his head feels blissful and light and just perfect.

“Slow, baby boy… slow…” Lucifer gently pushes him back a little, prevents him from sucking him dry. He loves how fucking turned on he gets by this, but too much too fast isn’t good for either of them. “You know you’ll get all you need.”

“I better.” Sam’s voice is filled with arousal when he pulls back and licks the wound he created clean.

“Done?” Lucifer asks and Sam nods, sitting on top of him.

“For now.”

“Good.” Lucifer pulls Sam down into a kiss with one hand, the other covering the wound and healing it again. Even now Sam can’t stop sucking on his lip, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Lucifer can’t deny that it’s fucking hot when Sam is all wild and demanding like this. It’s hard pushing him back at all.

“Seems like I need to put you back in your place, pet.”

“You want to put me in my place? Want to show me who the Alpha is?”

“Oh, I’ll so do that!” Lucifer wraps an arm around Sam’s waist and forces him on his back again. Sam gasps when Lucifer works on his pants and pulls them down, his cock now rock hard and twitching in his boxers. Lucifer slides them down too and throws them onto a pile next to him. Sam hasn’t been so needy for him in days. For himself Lucifer doesn’t even bother undressing, he simply snaps his fingers to get rid of his remaining clothes.

“Lazy, aren’t we?” Sam cocks and as a reward gets pushed down again with strong hands on his chest.

Sam aches his back when Lucifer’s tongue slides into his navel. His hands move back over his head on their own, fingers wrapping around the metal bars as he grinds against Lucifer, pulls his knees up to press him harder against himself. However, this is not what the angel has in mind, so with a smirk and not even using his hands, he forces Sam’s legs back down onto the bed.

“My rules, baby boy.” Lucifer murmurs and, instead of moving up as he expected, he goes down.

When Lucifer’s split tongue glides over Sam’s hard cock he gasps, surprised and aroused at the same time, and pulls himself up.

“Luci, what –“

His voice is cut off when Lucifer takes his cock into his mouth, all the way down, without any sign of warning. All Sam can do is moan and thank God for Lucifer’s non-existent gag-reflex. With Lucifer’s tongue circling around his shaft and his knuckles turned white from an attempt to hold onto something Sam loses his mind. There is only Lucifer’s hot and wet mouth, his tongue and the spirals of pleasure rushing through him – he couldn’t say a word if he wanted to.

Lucifer loves surprising Sam, this is never planned when he decided to do it. Sam wincing beneath him, his hips bucking and searching for even more, it’s almost as good as fucking him sore. Lucifer gives Sam a few more flicks with his tongue, more deep-throat sucking, before taking his cock out of his mouth slowly. He licks along his shaft, making Sam shiver and scream and cry out even more. His tongue circles around the tip of his length, pushing into the tip and that’s when Sam finally finds his voice again.

“F-Fuck, Luci. Please!”

“Please what, Sam?” Lucifer grins and scraped over Sam’s sensitive skin on his inner thighs, not without using his grace to keep the feeling of being sucked up.

“I need you, please! Fuck… I need you _now_!”

Lucifer looks up and meets dark brown eyes, lust filling them and desire for more. He brushes over Sam’s cheeks with one hand, smirking at him. A second later Sam’s eyes widen when he feels that his hole is fucking slicking, dripping onto the sheets underneath him. Lucifer’s smirk turns into a grin when he gives Sam one last bite to hear this beautiful cry of pleasure again and lifts his legs up the next second, putting them down on his shoulders.

“You’re close, baby boy. But no cumming without permission, remember.” Lucifer purrs, the tip of his cock now teasingly brushing over Sam’s wet and needy ass. “Say it, come on.”

“No c-cumming without – _permission_!” Sam presses the last word out, gripping the metal in his hands even tighter. “P-please… Luci, I beg you!”

“And I love how you beg…” Lucifer groans when he slides into Sam, into this hot tight ass that’s been needing him so desperately already. Sam throws his head back, a scream mixing with his moan when Lucifer fills him completely, his walls tightening around him from cheer need.

“Fuck, please…” he whimpers, tears filling his eyes. Not even because it hurts, he loves when it hurts, but because it’s so damn hard not to cum right there and then.

Lucifer couldn’t be more pleased to see Sam fighting like this and when he starts thrusting into him at a hard pace he feels how Sam’s spirits come to life, how he pushes against him with each thrust, matching him perfectly every time.

“That’s my baby boy, to fucking needy.” Lucifer moans. He wraps one arm around Sam to pull him up, pushing into him even deeper with this new angle and coaxing a scream of his name from his human.

There is no mercy in Lucifer, no need for it in Sam. He fucks him so hard he won’t be able to walk tomorrow, but Sam doesn’t care – just wants more and begs for Lucifer to fuck him harder, faster. And he does. Sam bounces on him, his cock hitting the human’s prostate with every thrust now and Sam is reduced to screams and moans that mix and there is no way to tell what is what anymore.

“Cum for me, baby boy. Cum on my cock, you know you want it.”

Sam moans loud and buries his face against Lucifer’s neck, teeth sinking into him again when he cums hard and even his muffled moans as blood fills his mouth are enough to send Lucifer over the edge with three more deep thrusts. It’s just too much, too good to not spill into Sam’s perfect ass and keep fucking into him. Sam’s walls clench, milk Lucifer dry and he rides his orgasm out the way he loves, long and hard.

“Fuck!” Lucifer groans when he’s finally coming down and his thrusts ebb away and Sam, lips bloody and a grin plastered on them, finally stops sucking.

“Good boy?” He purrs and licks over Lucifer’s neck, gentle now, the urge for more gone for the moment.

“Perfect boy.” Lucifer agrees and brushed his fingers over the wound on his neck again to heal it.

When Sam pulls back and looks into his eyes he can see that they’re still clouded with lust and a glimpse of something else – pure devotion and love. It’s the most beautiful look Sam could have. Lucifer leans forward and presses his lips against Sam’s when he slowly lifts him off his cock, even though he’d love to just fall asleep like this – it might be unpleasant in the morning.

“Think my little angel can sleep tonight?” Sam purrs against Lucifer’s lips and the angel smirks.

“After fucking your perfect little ass? Always.” He says and pulls Sam down with him onto the sheets.

For a few moments they keep looking at each other, Sam still dripping from Lucifer’s cum and his own slowly drying on both of their chests and it couldn’t be more perfect, never. Lucifer lazily snaps his fingers to clean them off and pulls the blanket over them both with the other hand.

Despite all the pain and humiliation they put each other through every day, Lucifer loves this man with every fiber of his being. And seeing Sam content like this, drifting away with his eyes still looking at him – he wouldn’t want it any other way.

Gently Lucifer places a kiss on Sam’s forehead, mumbling the words “My King” in enochian, to which Sam smiles softly. He heard them so often, but still, every time they send a warmth through him that makes him feel loved. Yes, he’s Lucifer’s king and Lucifer is his angel. All the time. Forever.


End file.
